New City, New Romance
by AAROTGFan
Summary: When shy Ally Dawson moves to Miami, she meets carefree Austin Moon. But what happens when they develop romantic feelings for each other? *New Summary* Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Austin & Ally. My first fan fiction.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! This is my first fan fiction, so I hope you guys like it!**

**Ally's P.O.V.**

I look out my dads car window at my new school, Marino High. "Have a good day!" my dad says cheerfully. I look at him nervously. "Thanks dad." I say shakily. No matter how cheerful my dad is about having moved to Miami, he knows how I am super shy and have stage fright. And when you have a combination of both, the first day at a new school can be terrifying. But I couldn't stay in the car forever, so gathered up as much courge as I could find and stepped out of the car.

I looked around and saw a bunch of teenagers talking and laughing. To my relief no one paid attention to me. So I walked into the school and started looking for the office. After walking around for a few minutes I finally found it. I walked in and went up to the counter. A woman who looked like she was in her thirties smiled at me. "Hello." she says. "How can I help you?". "My name is Allyson Dawson and I just transferred here." I tell her. The woman looks at her computer for a minute before handing me some papers. "These are you class schedule, locker number and combination, and a map of the school." she tells me. "Thank you." I say with a smile. "Just come back if you need any help or have any quesitions!" she calls as I leave the office.

I look at the paper with my locker number on it and start walking. After wandering around for another few minutes I find my locker. Entering the combination I pull it open and put in the books the school had sent me five days earlier. I look at my schedule and see I have English first so pull out my English book, close my locker and start walking towards my class.  
But before I could even take three steps I collide into someone, causing me to drop my stuff. "Sorry!" I say as I bend down to grab my books. I look up and find myself looking into the eyes of a boy who looks to be my age. He has blonde hair, and brown eyes. "Sorry about that." he says grinning. I blush and look down. "I need to go." I say before leaving as fast as I could.

I find my English classroom pretty quickly and walk in. I'm guesing there's still several minutes before class starts, as I am the only one in the room. I pick a random seat and sit down. I pull out my English book, and my songwriting book/diary.  
My mom had given me my book as a birthday present for my sixteenth birthday before she had to leave for Africa on a research trip. But before I could open it though, a stream of kids enter the room and start sitting down, so I put my book in my bag again. Someone sits down next to me and I turn to see who it is, and find myself staring at the boy I had ran into earlier.

**So what did you guys think? Please rate and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

** Hey everyone! Well here's another chapter for you guys! This will start right after Ally leaves after she ran into Austin.**

**Austin's P.O.V.**

I watched the new girl quickly walk away. At least I think she is new. I've never seen her before so she had to be new,  
right? She was really pretty, I had to give her that. She had brown hair and brown eyes. I wish she would have told me her name before leaving. Before I could daydream any longer, I heard my best friend, Dez, calling me.

"Austin! Austin, wait up!"

I grinned and turned around. "Hey Dez! What's up?" Dez stops beside me. "Oh lots of things." he says. "There's the sun,  
the moon, the stars, and lots of other stuff." I roll my eyes and grin. Dez can be the most random person on the planet. A good example of his randomness is how he dresses. Right now he is wearing a white shirt with a shark on it, green and black suspenders in a checkered pattern, and a green jacket. But even though he is kind of wierd, he's still a great friend.

After making a stop at my locker, we head towards English class. "Oh! I almost forgot to tell you theres a new student."  
I tell Dez as we walk slowly through the crowded hallway. "There is?" Dez says looking surpried. I nod. "I literally ran into her." I say. "Whats her name?" asks Dez. I shrug. "No idea. After she got her stuff she took off." We reach English then, so we drop into our chairs and wait for the teacher. I look at the person sitting beside me and to my shock, I find myself staring at the girl I ran into earlier.

She looks over at me and I can tell she is also surprised to see me. When she realizes I'm looking at her she turns bright red and looks away. Right then our teacher, Mrs. Hopkins walks into the room. "Good morning class." she says. A few kids mumble hello, but most of us stay silent. "I would like to introduce our new student Allyson Dawson." She gestures to the new girl. Everyone turns around to look at her and her face turns red. She looks down at her textbook. "Now lets start our lesson." Mrs. Hopkins says cheerfully opening her book. Throughout the lesson I look over at Allyson and notice she hardly looked up from her textbook. This just made me more curious about her. But wait. Why am I so curious about her?

**There's chapter two! I will (hopefully) introduce Trish in the next chapter. Rate and review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! I would like to apologize that my first two chapters are so short and I will try to make future chapters longer. Anyway here's chapter three!**

**Ally's P.O.V.**

Lunch couldn't come fast enough. It seemed like I was doomed to have bad luck and embarrass myself in front of every student in the entire school. First, I had ran into that boy. Second, our English teacher had felt the need to introduce me to all the students in the class, causing them to stare at me. And third, in math class, I tripped over a chair before anyone had even left the classroom.

Yep. My first day, at my new school. Not going so great.

And with everything that has happened so far, I couldn't help but worry about lunch. Would I spill food on me? Would I spill food on someone _else_? Maybe lunch wouldn't be much better after all.

By the time I reached the cafeteria, I was a nervous wreck. But I made through the line and managed to get to a empty table without incident. I sat down and began eating as fast as possible. If I could get done before everyone else, maybe I wouldn't embarrass myself in front of anybody for the rest of the lunch period.

But before I could finish eating, a latino girl with black, curly hair sat down across from me. She smiled.

"Hi. I'm Trish." she said. "Your name is Allyson, right?"

I nod. "You can call me Ally though." I say looking down. I wasn't good at talking to people personally.

"Okay." Trish says cheerfully. "I saw you in English, so I thought I would say hi."

"Thanks." I say, finding the courage to look up.

"So how has your first day been?" asks Trish.

I sigh. "Not so good. First, I ran into this boy. Then..."

"Wait." Trish says interrupting me. "That boy over there. He isn't the one you ran into, is he?" Trish points to a table not far from ours. I turn around and sure enough, there he is, sitting next to the most randomly dressed person I had ever seen. Suddenly, he looks over at me. I can feel my face turn red, so I quickly stop staring.

"Yeah, that's him." I tell her. "But how did you know he was the one?"

"That's Austin Moon." Trish says. " On my way to English I was walking behind him and his friend Dez, and I kind of heard him tell Dez that he ran into a girl. Dez is weird one sitting next to Austin."

She looks over at their table again and a look of surprise come's over her face. "Austin's walking over here." she tells me.

"What?" I say. I turn around to see if she's telling the truth or just messing with me. But to my horror, I actually see Austin Moon walking over to us.

**Ohhhh! My first cliffhanger! Rate and review please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone! I would like to thank the people who have favorited, followed, and reviewed the story. Thanks guys!**

**Austin's P.O.V.**

After English I didn't see Allyson Dawson in any of my classes before lunch period. Would she be in any of my other classes? But why did I want to know so much? After history it was time for lunch, so Dez and I head towards the cafeteria.

"Have you seen the new girl any more?" I ask Dez.  
"Not if you hadn't." says Dez. "I mean we have all the same classes. Why do you want to know?"

"Oh no reason." I say looking down at the floor.

Dez continues to stare at me. We reach the cafeteria then. After waiting in in line for a couple of minutes, we get our food and find a table. After sitting down Dez gets back to the topic of Allyson.

"So why do you want to know about Allyson?" he asks.

"Like I said earlier, no reason." I reply. I begin eating, hoping Dez will stop asking questions.

"Well, if you want to talk to her, she's sitting right in front of you, staring." Dez says.

"She is?" I ask surprised. I look up and see that he is right. She is staring at me, but then she see's me looking. Turning red like she did in class she quickly turns around.

"I'm going to talk to her." I tell Dez.

"Go on man!" Dez says grinning.

I grin back, stand up, and start towards her.

**Ohhh! Another cliff hanger. Sorry about that guys. And sorry the chapter is so short. I'm not really sure how I want their conversation to go, so I'm going to have to think about it. Rate and review please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone! Well here is the moment when Austin and Ally finally talk!**

**Ally's P.O.V.**

I watch as Austin Moon walk's over to Trish and me. When he gets to our table he stops.

"Hey." he says smiling at us.

Trish says hi, but I keep my head down and mumble, "Hello."

He looks at me. "So Allyson how are you liking Miami so far?" he asks.

"I like it. It's different from where I use to live, but that's fine." I say. "And you can call me Ally."

"Okay." he says. He sits down beside me. "Would you like a little tour of the school?" he asks. "So you you'll know where all of the classrooms are."

I lift up my head and shake it. "No thanks. The lady in the office gave me a map of the school and I've memorized half of it already."

He grins. "Well if you need any help just find me." he says. "I should get going if I don't want to be feeling like I haven't eaten in two days."

I smile. "Okay." I say.

"See you later." he says. Austin gets up and walks back to his table. I turn and see him sit down, and start talking to the boy Trish called Dez. I keep watching as they laugh and talk. Austin was actually really cute.  
Wait. Did I just say he was cute?

**There's chapter five! Rate and review please!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone! Here's another chapter for you guys!**

**Austin's P.O.V.**

After school me and Dez decided to go to Mini's, a new restraunt that sell's tiny food, hence the name.

When we were done, Dez had to leave, so I decided to walk around the Mall for a little awhile. As I walked though, my thought's drifted towards Ally. What was it about her? How was she different from any of the other girls that went to our school? I mean, we only had one full conversation, so why was I so interested in her? I suddenly stop in front of a store that I have never seen before. I look at it's sign and read the name.

Sonic Boom.

Curious I decide to go inside. I walk in and see it's a music store. I don't see anyone, so I just start walking around looking at the instruments. Suddenly, I hear music coming from somewhere. I look around and see a staircase leading up to another room. Wanting to see who was playing the music, I walk over and start climbing the stairs. I stop in front of the door and peek in. The room appears to be a office as there are papers scattered everywhere and a desk, but I also see a piano at the end of the room. Someone is sitting at it, but she has her back to me. She stops playing for a second to write something in a book and starts again. But this time she start's singing to, in the most beautiful voice I have ever heard.

_ "When you're on your own_

_ Drowning alone_

_ And you need a rope that can pull you in_

_ Someone will throw it_

_ And when you're afraid_

_ That you're gonna break_

_ And you need a way to feel strong again_

_ Someone will know it_

_ And even when it hurts the most_

_ Try to have a little hope_

_ That someone's gonna be there when you don't_

_ When you_ don't

_ If you wanna cry, I'll be your shoulder_

_ If you wanna laugh, I'll be your smile_

_ If you wanna fly, I will be your sky_

_ Anything you need, that's what I'll be_

_ You can come to me."_

The girl stops singing and turns away from the piano. To my surprise, I am looking at Ally Dawson.

**There's chapter six! The song is called "You Can Come To Me" and is from the Austin & Ally episode Chapters & Choices. Rate and review please!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bam! Here's another chapter for you guys!**

**Ally's P.O.V.**

The last person I expected to see standing in my dads office/my practice room, was Austin Moon. I give a small gasp and almost fall off the piano bench.

"Austin!" I cry out. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to check out the store." he simply says.

"I mean, why are you in my practice room?" I ask.

"I heard someone playing the piano up here, and I wanted to see who it was." he says.

"Well you found out who it was, so now you can leave." I say getting up, ready to escort him out. He was the last person on earth I wanted to hear me singing, with my stage fright and all.

"Why do you seem so upset that I heard you singing?" he asks, leaning in the doorway. "It's like your embarrased." He gets a thoughtful look on his face, and I can tell he's trying to figure out why I didn't want him to hear me singing.

"I am embarraed." I confess, sitting down on the bench again.

"But why?" he asks. "I mean, you have the best voice I've ever heard."

"I just have a bad case of stage fright." I tell him.

"I still don't see why, though." he says. He points towards the piano bench. "Can I sit?" he asks.

"Uhh. Sure, I guess." I tell him. He walks over and sits beside me.

"Have you written any other songs?" he asks me.

I nod. "A few." I say. "But, don't ask me to sing them."

"I won't." he says. "But, how would you like to hear me play some of the piano?" he asks.

I look at him surprised. "You can play?" I ask him.

In answer to my question, he plays a few keys. I stare at him astonished. "Wow." is all I can get out. "How do you know how to play." I ask him.

"My parents have this old piano at our house." he says. "I just kind of taught myself."

We stare at each other. "I should get going." he says after awhile.

I smile. "Okay." I say. He gets up to leave, but before he can, I call out: "Hey Austin! If you still want to, you can give me that tour of the school."

He grins. "Sure." he tells me. "See you tomorrow."

I nod and he leaves. Then my mind starts racing. I was looking forward to tomorrow. But why was I so excited?

**There's chapter seven! Rate and review please!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! Here's another chapter!**

**Austin's P.O.V.**

The next day I wake up feeling super excited. I wonder why I feel like that. I'm usually never really excited to go to school. So why did I feel like that? After getting dressed, eating breakfast, and brushing my teeth, I was out the door. After walking by myself for a few minutes, Dez runs up to me. I had texted him last night,  
telling him about Ally's singing, Sonic Boom, and how I was going to show her around the school.

"So what's up with you and Ally?" Dez asks as soon as he catches up with me.

"What do you mean?" I ask him.

"I mean, why are you so fascinated by her?" he says. "You would think she was the only girl in the school."

"Look, if your trying to imply I have a crush on her, you are wrong." I say. "I am just trying to be nice to her."

Dez just stares at me. "Ok." he says.

Glad that conversation was over, I steer the discussion over to the new Zalien movie that is coming out next month.

We don't talk about Ally.

When we reach school, I say goodbye to Dez, and run into the school to find Ally. I see her by her locker with Trish and walk up.

"Hey Ally." I say stopping beside her.

"Hey Austin." she replies back, while stuffing books into her locker.

"Hey Trish." I say.

"Hey Austin." she says. She looks over at Ally than back to me. "I've got to go." Trish says quickly. Ally looks up.

"But class doesn't start for awhile." Ally says looking confused.

"I know." says Trish. "But I left a... sponge in my locker!"

Ally and I just stare at her. "A sponge?" I say.

"Yes. A sponge." Trish says nervously. "Got to go!" Trish suddenly runs off really fast.

"Well, that was weird." says Ally, as she closes her locker.

"Really weird." I agree. "So, are you ready for that tour?"

"Sure." says Ally.

We start walking. "Where do you want to start?" I ask.

"Well, I know where the classrooms and cafeteria are." she tells me. "But could you show me where the auditorium is?"

"Sure." I tell her. "It's this way."

We start walking again. "I'm sorry I embarassed you yesterday." I tell her.

She smiles. "It's okay. At least no one else was around."

I grin. Right then we reach the auditorium. I push open the doors and we walk in.

"Woah." Ally says when she sees how big the auditorium is. "This place is huge."

"It can seat around 150 people." I tell her. "Want to see the stage?" I ask.

She nods excitedly. I take her hand and we walk up the steps to the stage. I notice when I take her hand, I get this weird tingly feeling. Where did that come from?

"This is so cool." Ally says when we step onto the stage. "Makes me wish I didn't have stage fright."

I look at her. "You haven't tried to get over it?" I ask.

She nods. "I have." she tells me. "My old school would always throw talent shows and I would always enter them. But when I would get on the stage I would just freeze and then run off."

"What happened to give you stage fright?" I ask her. "It must have been pretty bad if your that scared of performing."

Ally goes red. "I don't really want to talk about it."

I nod. "Maybe some other time?" I ask.

"Maybe." she replies.

We stare at each other like we did in Ally' practice room yesterday. Suddenly the bell rings causing both of us to jump.

"We should get going." Ally says.

I nod and we leave the auditorium together.

**Ohhh! Why did Trish leave so suddenly? Are Austin & Ally already falling for each other without realizing it? Rate and review please!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! Here's another chapter! :D**

**Ally's P.O.V.**

For the rest of the day all I could think about was Austin. Some of my teacher's actually had to remind me to pay attention to the lesson. That has never happened before. I was glad when school was over so I could possibly think about other things instead of Austin. After getting everything I needed, I walk over to Sonic Boom to start my shift. After spending an hour helping the customers, Trish walks in.

"Hey Ally." she says.

"Hey Trish." I say back. "Your not gonna say you left your "sponge" at school or something are you?" I ask, making air quotes around the word sponge.

Trish goes red. "What are you talking about?" she asks nervously.

"I mean that lame excuse you came up with at school earlier." I remind her. "And seriously, that was the best you could come up with?"

Trish shrugs. "Don't judge me. I had to come up with something quick."

"Aha!" I cry out, pointing at her. "So you admit it."

"Ah, dang it!" she says looking mad. "I can't believe I fell for that!"

"But why did you do it?" I ask. "It's like you wanted Austin and me to be alone."

Trish goes red again. And suddenly it all comes together. "You wanted Austin and me to be alone together!"  
I say.

She nods. "Yes." she confesses. "But I can totally tell you two like each other." she adds.

I blush. "Whatttt?" I say. "Me and Austin? No way. That's ridiculous."

"Oh is it really that ridiculous?" Trish asks.

"Yes." I answer. "I mean, we've only been around each other for two days. I'm pretty sure you can't fall in love with someone in that short amount of time."

"What about, love at first sight?" I asks Trish.

"Well, that might happen sometimes, but Austin and I do not have romantic feelings for each other." I tell her.

Trish looks at me for a mintute. "Fine." she says. "You can deny it all you want, but I know the truth."

I roll my eyes. "Whatever." I say.

"Hey when you get done working, want to go down to Mini's with me?" she asks.

"Whats Mini's?" I ask.

"It's a restraunt that sell's tiny food." she tells me.

"Well, sure I guess." I say.

"Great!" Trish says excitedly. "Can you hang on one minute? I have to call someone."

"Who do you need to call?" I ask.

"Oh, no one." Trish says easing towards the door slowly. "Be right back!" she says, running out of the store leaving me standing there watching her.

**Trish's P.O.V.**

After I ran out of Sonic Boom I found a bench to sit on. I whip out my phone and call Dez. Earlier, during lunch, he had caught up with me, and told me his suspicions of Austin liking Ally, so I told him my suspicons of Ally liking Austin. So we both agreed to have our respective friends meet up at Mini's with us there,  
though Dez and I would leave after a few minutes. I had to call Dez and let him know Ally and I would be there soon.

After the first couple of rings Dez picks up.

"Hello." he says.

"Dez! It's me Trish. Ally and I will be at Mini's soon." I tell him.

"Yes!" Dez says excitedly. "I'll call Austin and ask if he wants to come with me to Mini's."

"Well make it fast." I tell him. "Ally gets off of work in a few minutes."

"Okey dokey." he says happily and hangs up. I turn my phone off and walk back to Sonic Boom.

**There's chapter nine! I wasn't planning on adding the Trish calling Dez part. It just came to me while I was writing the chapter. Rate and review please!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! Sorry I didn't update yesterday. I just decided to take a day off. LOL. Anyway, here's chapter ten!**

**Austin's P.O.V.**

After school I had to head straight home. My parent's have noticed my grades have been dropping, so they told me that a few times a week, I would have to go straight home and study for a hour instead of hanging out with Dez. And since I have a big math test coming up, I have to at least get a C+ or I am grounded. So I am studying as hard as I can, cause studying for a hour a day for one week, beats being grounded for two weeks.

Once I got home, I ate a quick snack and started studying. An hour later, I close my books and stand up to stretch my legs, since they always fall asleep when I'm studying. Suddenly my cell phone starts ringing. I pick it up, and see who it is. It's Dez, so I answer. "Hey Dez! Whats up?" I ask.

"Want to go to Mini's with me?" he asks immediately.

"Um, sure I guess." I tell him, confused on why that was the first thing he said.

"Great!" he says excitedly. "I'll see you in a minute."

"Ok." I tell him. Dez hangs up, so I turn my phone off and put my books away. After I'm done, I wait for Dez.  
A few minutes later I hear someone knocking at the door. I go to open it, and Dez practically drags me out of the house.

"Woah Dez!" I cry out. "What are you doing?"

He stops dragging me and lets go. "Sorry man, but... Mini's is doing this half off thing." he says quickly.

"Really? Cool." I say. "But it's not that big of a deal."

Dez grins sheepishly. "I know. But they close soon and I want to eat half off food, so lets go!" Dez says pointing in the direction of the mall.

I roll my eyes and grin. "Ok. Let's get going" I say.

The mall isn't far from where I live, so we get there pretty quickly. We walk to Mini's, and the first person I see is Ally. She's sitting at a table with Trish. I decide to walk over to their table before getting anything.

"Hey Ally. Hey Trish." I say as I walk over to them. They look up.

"Hey Austin." says Ally. "What are you doing here?"

"Dez called and asked if I wanted to come." I tell her. "He said their doing a half off thing."

Ally looks at Trish with a confused look. "There is no half off thing." says Ally. "You have to pay the normal price."

I turn to Dez and find him staring at the ground looking embarrassed. "I must have gotten the date wrong." he says. I turn back to Ally and Trish.

"We're gonna get something to eat." I tell them. "Can we sit here with you guys?"

"Sure." says Ally. "Is that okay with you Trish?"

"Actually, I have to go." Trish says getting up and holding up her phone. "My mom wants me for something. Bye guys."

"See you later." Ally calls as Trish leaves.

"Ah man!" Dez suddenly says behind me. "I just remembered something _my_ mom wanted me to do." He turns around and starts running to the mall's entrance. "See you later guys!" he yells back to us.

"Well, I guess I'll go ahead and get something to eat here." I say. I walk up to the man working at Mini's and order some tiny pancakes. When I get them, I go and sit at the table with Ally.

We sit there not talking for a few minutes. Hoping to get a conversation started I ask Ally, "So where are you from?"

She looks at me startled. "Where am I from?" she repeats.

I nod. "Oh." she says. "Well, I'm from Madison, Wisconsin." she tells me.

"Cool." I say. "Why did you move to Miami?"

"A couple of years ago, my parents got divorce." she explains. "I live with my dad because my mom travels around a lot for her job. After the divorce, my dad started talking about moving here and opening up Sonic Boom. And when my mom had to go live in Africa on a research trip for a few months, my dad thought moving here would be best, so here we are."

"Oh." I say. "That makes since."

She laughs. "Now you tell me about yourself." she says grinning.

"Sure." I say. "Well, I've lived here in Miami my entire life. And my parents own the matress store, Moons Matress Kingdom. And that's bacically it." I tell her. She laughs.

"Well we know each other a little more." she says and I laugh

"Yeah I guess we do". I say

Ally looks at her watch. "I need to get going." she tells me. She stands up. "Bye Austin." she says. "See you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow." I say back. She walks away leaving me there watching her.

**There's chapter ten! My longest chapter! How did you guys like hearing about Austin's and Ally's backgrounds? Rate and review please!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! OMG. You guys rock! Here's another chapter!**

**Ally's P.O.V.**

The next day, when I got to school, I found Austin waiting by my locker. "Hey Austin." I say, as I walk up. He looks over at me and smiles.

"Hey Ally!" he says excitedly. "There's something I want to ask you."

"What is it?" I ask as I open up my locker.

"Your good in school, right?" he asks.

I nod. "Yeah I am. Why?"

"Well, my grades are taking a turn for the worst and my parents say if I don't get at least a C+ on this math test next week, I'm grounded. he tells me. "And I was wondering if maybe you could help me. You know, like a tutor. I've been studying, but I think I need more help."

I look at him. "Well, sure I can help you."

"Yes!" he cries out, giving me a hug. "Thank you Ally! When can we start?"

He lets go of me. For some reason, I felt kind of sad when he did. I wonder why. "We can start today if you want to." I tell him.

"Sure." he says. "What time?"

"Come by Sonic Boom a hour after school." I say, closing my locker.

"Ok." says Austin. "I got to get my stuff from my locker. See you in English."

"See you." I say back.

Right after Austin leave's, Trish comes running up to me. "What did Austin Moon want?" she asks looking excited.

"Nothing Trish." I tell her. "He justs needs help studying. He's coming by Sonic Boom later after my shift."

At those words, she grabs my arm and starts jumping up and down. "OMG!" she squeals.

"What is it?" I ask, trying to shake her hand off me.

"You and Austin will be studying alone together!" she tells me.

"So?" I ask.

"So!" she yells, causing some students to look at us. She stops bouncing. "That's like a date!"

"No it's not Trish." I tell her.

"It might not be to you, but you guys will still be alone together!" she says, letting go of my arm.

"Trish, for the last time, Austin and I, do not like each other." I say. Right then the bell rings. "We need to get to class." I say.

"Well call me later after the study date." Trish says. And with that she walks off to class.

***a few hours later***

School has been over for a hour and I was waiting for Austin. The store was empty, and my dad had caught a cold and was at home. Suddenly, I see Austin walk into the store.

"Hey Austin." I say.

"Hey Ally." he says.

"We can study in my dad's office if you want." I tell him, gathering my books up.

"Sure." he says. "I don't mind."

We walk up to the office and sit on the floor next to each other.

"Let's get started." I say.

We spend the next hour going through all of our books, spending a little more time on math due to his test next week. When the hour is over, we close all of the open books and gather up the scattered paper we had been writing on.

"Well I better get going." says Austin. "Thanks for helping me Ally."

"Welcome." I say smiling at him, as I stand up. Suddenly, I loose my balance and drop the books I was holding. "Oops." I say, feeling my face turn red. I bend down to pick them up.

"Let me help." Austin says. He puts his stuff on my dads desk and bends down to help me. We both reach over to pick up my science book and our hands touch. We look up at each other, both of us blushing. And then we both lean in and our lips touch.

**Ohhhhhh! A Auslly kiss! Rate and review please!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys! Here's another chapter! :D**

**Austin's P.O.V.**

The kiss was so unexpeted. I mean, one minute I'm helping her pick up some books she had dropped, and the next we're kissing. How often does that happen? We pull away and stare at each other. We sit there for a minute not saying anything. Finally I say, "I shoud go."

She nods. "See you tomorrow."

I leave the office and as soon as I am out of Sonic Boom, I whip out my cell phone and call Dez.

Ally's P.O.V.

After Austin left, I grab my phone and call Trish. She picks up at the first ring.

"Is this you Ally?" she immediately asks.

"Yeah." I say.

"Is the study date over?" she asks me. I could practically feel her excitment over the phone.

"It is." I tell her.

"Tell me everything that happened." she says.

**Austin's P.O.V.**

"You guys kissed!?" Dez yells over the phone.

"Yeah, pretty much." I tell him.

"I told you!" Dez cries.

"Told me what?" I ask.

"That you like her, duh." he says.

"Oh yeah. That." I say.

"I mean, there is a reason they call me, the Love Whisperer." Dez says.

"Dez, no one calls you that." I tell him, rolling my eyes.

**Ally's P.O.V.**

"OMG! Ally!" Trish squeals over the phone. If you haven't guessed it yet, I had just told her about the kiss.

"Trish please calm down." I tell her. "I'm really freaked out."

"Ok." says Trish. "I'm good. But wht are you freaked out? This is awesome!"

"Maybe it is, but what if things are really awkward between us from now on?" I ask.

"Don't think about that stuff." says Trish. "It's best to look at the positive part."

"And let me guess what that is." I say. "That he likes me?"

"Yes!" Trish yells! "Oh sorry Ally I have to go. Lets talk tomorrow."

"Bye." I say.

"Bye." says Trish. She hangs up, and I'm left wondering what tomorrow will bring.

**There's chapter twelve! What do you think will happen tomorrow? Rate and review please!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey everyone! I couldn't leave you guys in hanging suspense, so bam! Two chapters in one day! :D**

**Austin's P.O.V.**

The next day when I got to school, I immediately looked around for Ally. She wasn't by her locker so I decide to find Trish, hoping that Ally's best friend would be able to tell me where she was. And this time, I actually find her by her own locker.

"Hey Trish!" I call out, rushing over to her. "Have you seen Ally?"

Trish looks at me, and to my disappointment, she shakes her head no. "Sorry Austin." Suddenly, she gets a gleaming look in her eyes. "Tell me about yesterday! Ally wasn't much help and we were suppose to talk today, but I'm not sure it's going to happen."

I sigh. "I'm not telling you anything Trish." I tell her. "I'll leave that to Ally. Well, once I find her, that is."

"She might be in the auditorium." says Trish. "She was really excited about it when you showed it to her the other day."

I realize that Trish is right. "Thanks Trish!" I say, turning around and dashing off to the auditorium.

I reach it in record time. I quickly open the door and walk in. When I do, I see that Trish was right. Ally is sitting on the stage, writing in her book. She looks up when she hears the door, and see's me standing there.

"Hey Austin." she says awkwardly.

"Hey Ally." I say just as awkwardly. I walk up the steps and sit beside her. "What are you writing?"

"A few song lyrics." she replies. She shuts the book and puts it in her bag. We sit there in silence for a few minutes, until Ally finally says, "There's no use pretending it didn't happen."

"I know, but it's like, what are you suppose to do after you kiss someone?" I ask.

She shrugs. "Well, let's just talk about it." she says. "It was good."

"It was." I admit. "But we hardly know each other."

"So lets get to know each other." says Ally.

"Ok." I say. " "You go first."

"Your probally not going to be interested in like, 99% of the stuff I like, but I'll tell you anyway." she says. "I like reading, pickles, romance movies, cloud watching, school, and as you already know, music. Now, your turn."

"Well, I like sports, amusment parks, horror movie, pancakes, and as _you_ already know, music." I tell her.

Ally looks at me. "I find it amazing that we are complete opposites, and yet, we are still hanging out with each other."

I think about it for a minute. "Hmm. It is kind of amazing."

We both laugh and stare at each other. And then it happens again. We both lean forward and kiss. I don't know how it happens or why it does, but frankly, I don't think either of us cares. We sit there, kissing for a minute, when the bell rings. We both jump, and blush.

"Lets get going." I say standing up. I hold out my hand and Ally takes it and I help her stand up. We grab our stuff, and leave the auditorium, hand in hand.

**Chapter thirteen everybody! What did you guys think? Rate and review please!**


	14. Author's Note

**Hey guys. Sorry for everyone who thought this was a chapter. I would like to apologize for making you guys wait for the next chapter. I know I suck for not writing anything, but I haven't really been thinking of any ideas for the next chapter, so I'm not sure when I will post the next one, but I will try to have it up by Nov. 1. Don't give up on me if it takes longer than that though. Well that's all. Stay awesome my loves. :)**


	15. Chapter 14

**Hey guys! OMG. I am so sorry it took me so long to write a new chapter. And I would like to warn all of the readers that it might happen again. But I will finish the story, no matter how much time goes by between updates. Well anyway, since I've left you guys hanging long enough, here's chapter fourteen!**

**Ally's P.O.V.**

"Ally I swear if you keep telling me about these things, your gonna kill me." says Trish. It was lunch time and we were sitting by ourselves at a table. I had just told her what had happened in the auditorium and I was convinced she was going to faint. But she didn't.

"How am I going to kill you by telling you these things." I ask, taking a bite of my macaroni.

"I will get so excited my heart will stop working." she says grinning. I roll my eyes.

"Come on Trish, help me out here." I beg. "I've never been in a situation like this before and I have no idea on what to do."

"Ok, ok." says Trish. "Well, we know at this point that he likes you and that you like him."

"Duh." I say.

"So now if I'm right, the next stage will be the first date." she tells me.

"Stage?" I question her.

"Yes." says Trish. "Dating comes in stages."

"Okay. Let's say your right and he asks me out. What should I do?" I ask her.

"The first thing to remember is to not be nervous. And if you are, don't let a boy see it." she says. "Next, when he asks you, let a appropriate amount of time pass by before giving him a answer. If you say yes to quickly, you'll sound to eager. If you let to much time pass he'll get the impression that you don't want to go out with him.  
So the appropriate amount of time before giving him a answer would be around thirty seconds. It's not to long and it's not to short." Trish tells me.

I stare at her. Where the heck did she get that from? "Well if I do say yes, what should I do on the date?" I ask.

"Let's not get far along into it until he actually asks you out." Trish tells me. She glances behind me. "And I'm guessing it might be the next thing we'll be talking about."

"What makes you say that?" I ask. And then it hits me. "Austin's walking towards us again isn't he?"

"Yup." says Trish. I turn around and like on my first day here, I see Austin walking towards us.

**There's chapter fourteen! Rate and review please!**


	16. Chapter 15

**Hey guys! I'm back! *rock star pose* Don't hate me for not updating. *hide's behind couch* I'm sorry for that but I haven't been having inspiration to write anything, so yeah. Well anyway, here's chapter fifteen!**

**Austin's P.O.V.**

"And we kissed. Again." I was sitting at a lunch table with Dez telling him what had happened in the auditorium. Dez didn't say anything. He just stares at me with his mouth hanging open. "Dez?" I ask. I wave my hand in front of his face. Nothing. "Dez?" I say again. I grab his shoulders and shake him. "What?" Dez asks. He looks around.

"You went blank for a minute." I tell him. "After I told you me and Ally kissed again." Dez eyes go wide. "Oh yeah. I remember you telling me that." he says grinning. He points at me. "You like Ally, you like Ally." I roll my eyes.

"Ok. I do like her." I confess, throwing my hands up in the air. "I knew it!" Dez cries out. "Congrats man."

"I mean who wouldn't like her? I ask. "She's smart, pretty, a good singer and songwriter-"

"Hang on." Dez suddenly says. "She sings and writes songs?" I nod.

"She has stagefright though, so she doesn't sing in public." I tell him. Dez gets a excited look on his face.

"What are you thinking?" I ask him.

"Dude! You and Ally should become music partners!" he cries out. I look at him.

"What?" I ask. "Be partners with Ally?" Dez nods his head excitedly.

"Think about it man." he says. "Your a awesome singer, but lets face it. You can not write songs." I nod. It was true. I stink when it come's to songwriting. "And Ally _can_ write songs, but she has stagefright which keeps her from singing them. Hey if she has stagefright how do you know she can sing?"

I heard her the first time I went to Sonic Boom." I tell him.

"Oh." he says. "Well anyway, think about it. You two are a perfect match." I nod my head slowly. The more I thought about it, the more I realized Dez was right.

"Dez! That's one of the best idea's you ever had!" I tell him. "I should talk to Ally about it. Where is she sitting?"

"Over there." says Dez, pointing to a table behind me. I turn around to look and see her sitting a couple of tables away. As usual she is with Trish. I stand up.

"I'm going to talk to her." I tell Dez. He gives me thumbs up.

"Good luck man." he says. I grin at him and start walking to Ally's table.

**Ba-Bam! Chapter fifteen done! Rate and review please!**


	17. Chapter 16

Hey everyone! I wanted to try to give you guys a new chapter as soon as possible, so here's chapter sixteen!

Ally's P.O.V.

Trish and I watched as Austin made his way toward's us. When he reached our table, he swung his leg over the bench and sat down next to me. "Hey guys." he says, flashing us a smile. I turn to look at Trish, who grins at me.

"Hey Austin." I say back. "So what's up?"

"Dez had this totally great idea." Austin says, his eye's shining. He open's his mouth to say something, but is cut off by Trish.

"Hang on." Trish says, holding up her hand's. "Dez had a good idea?" Austin nod's and Trish gets a confused look on her face.

"I'm guessing that's not very common." I say. Trish shake's her head. I turn back to Austin. "So what is this great idea?"

"He think's we shoud become music partner's." says Austin. I stare at him.

"Partner's?" I ask.

"Yeah." says Austin excitedly. "I was telling him how you can write songs and it reminded him on how I can sing and then bam! He said that we cold be partners."

"That would be cool Austin, but you know I have stage fright." I remind him.

"But here's the good thing." he says. "You want people to hear your songs, right?" I nod. "Well I could sing them. Your songs get heard and you avoid being on stage. So what do you say?" He holds out his hand.  
"Partner's?"

I think about it for a minute. I smile and take his hand. "Partner's" I say and we shake on it.

I think about it for a mi 


	18. Chapter 17

**Hey everyone! I am so sorry it took so long to update. I've just been busy, so I never got around to writing a new chapter. Well anyway, here's chapter seventeen!**

**Austin's P.O.V.**

**_*two weeks later*_**

I'm running through the mall trying to get to Sonic Boom as fast as I can. Ally, Trish, Dez, and I had just posted my first music video online yesterday and it had already gotten over, one hundred thousand views, sixty thousand likes, and twenty thousand downloads. I didn't even know it was possible for all that to happen in one day. I have to say that we all worked hard on the video and song (minus Trish, who just sort of hung around, telling us what to do and scaring Dez). Ally had written a amazing song called Double Take, which I had helped her write. When we had a song all we needed was a music video to go with it. That's when Dez came in. He is a awesome director and had a great idea for the video. He filmed me playing all of the instrument's we needed for the video, and put the image of me playing them onto one screen, making it look like I was playing all of them at the same time. After that we put the video on the internet, and we had a hit.

I finally reached Sonic Boom. I ran inside and ran up to Ally, who was helping out a customer. "Ally, Ally, Ally!" I cry.

She looks at me. "What is it Austin?"

"Have you seen how many views, like's, and downloads the video has gotten?" I ask. She shake's her head, so I pull out my phone and hand it to her. "Check it out." She take's the phone. After a few minute's she let's out a squeal. "Oh my gosh!" she cry's out. She hands the phone back to me.

"Amazing right?" I ask. She nods her head excitedly. "Well, I have a idea." I say.

What is it?" asks Ally.

"How about this Friday, I take you out to dinner." I say.

Ally grins. "Austin Moon, are you asking me out on a date?" she asks jokingly.

It's my turn to grin. "Yes. Yes, I am."

"Well, in answer to your question, I would be delighted to to have dinner with you." she replies.

"Great! How about Friday at eight?" I ask.

"Sounds good." says Ally.

I grin. "Can't wait."

Ally smile's. "Neither can I."

I look at my watch. "I should go. See you tomorrow."

Ally wave's. "See you tomorrow." she repeat's.

I smile and walk out of the store.

**OMG! He asked her out on a date. :O Who saw that coming? *everyone raises their hand* Oh. Well ok then.**  
**I do not own Double Take or any song on Austin & Ally. Rate and review please!**


End file.
